


Proud

by ffvside



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bisexual Dipper Pines, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Pride, Trans Dipper Pines, Witch Mabel Pines, slightly suggestive in some places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffvside/pseuds/ffvside
Summary: Mabel and Bill accompany Dipper to his first Pride, a concept that slowly starts to feel more like one he can see himself having. It's a feeling that's long overdue.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tox/gifts).



> This fic is a companion piece to my good friend Tox's pride art of these three (as well as his belated birthday present- sorry, bud, I love you!) In my opinion, this fic doesn't have the same flavor without his art to accompany it. If you'd like to view it, here's the link! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/tox_art/status/1254917336382889984

An overabundance of glitter and bright colors was to be expected when getting ready with Mabel for anything, but now was the first time since their childhood Halloweens that the sight of an eyeshadow palette had actually made Dipper apprehensive. Bill, meanwhile, was eying Mabel’s impressive makeup spread like a kid in a candy store. Mabel had her head down, fully engrossed in unpacking a brush set, only to be interrupted when the demon elbowed her gently. Any thought of snapping at him went out of her head when she followed the wave of his hand, indicating her very nervous brother. Mabel set the brush set down immediately, leaning over to grab his attention.

“Hey. You doing okay, Dip?” Dipper nodded uncertainly, managing a little smile. His gaze zeroed in on the pamphlet for Portland Pride, half-buried underneath discarded outfits and assorted textbooks. Bill reached over to snag it for him, watching curiously as his boyfriend flipped through the wrinkled pages. Mabel leveled a long, unreadable stare at him, not nearly as hostile as her usual looks. It did, however, turn to a glare as soon as Bill grinned and raised an eyebrow at her. Dipper, oblivious to the interaction, glanced up at the pair with a nervous grimace.

“Just nervous. You… you said your first time was alright, right? Pretty safe?” Mabel scooted her chair in a little closer, nodding quickly. Dipper had agreed to try to accompany her to Pride about a week ago, but it was no surprise that his anxiety level had risen in the meantime. He hadn’t had the confidence to go the previous year, but top surgery had boosted his self-esteem a good deal; still, it didn’t change the fact that he had no experience. His sister gave his forearm a gentle swipe with the makeup brush, patting him with it reassuringly.

“Definitely. We’re gonna be right with you, promise.” Mabel comforted him. “And it’s so big that no one’s going to be paying anyone much attention, even if they _do_ think you’re a weirdo.” Her unorthodox methods managed to get a laugh out of Dipper, and Mabel perked up visibly. Bill gave a lazy grin behind her, giving Dipper a friendly baring of teeth over her shoulder.

“Think of it this way. If things _do_ go badly, you’ll be showing up with a witch and a demon. What was it in the books you gave me, Shooting Star? ‘The first Pride was a riot’? I’m not above-“

“Anyway…” Dipper hurriedly cut Bill off, shaking his head at him. Bill snickered, completely unapologetic. “Your heart’s in the right place, but I’d really prefer to attract as little attention as possible.” Despite ‘attention-grabbing’ serving as a core mechanic of Bill’s personality, the demon didn’t push it. Instead, he opted for a different approach, pushing one of the eyeshadow palettes closer with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Mabel glanced from the tray to her brother’s face, barely holding back her excitement.

“I know you said it was alright last week, but… still?” Even with her best efforts, Mabel was doing an atrocious job of concealing her enthusiasm. Dipper couldn’t help but smile, swallowing his nerves and leaning forward. Mabel broke into a grin, waving one of her many brushes and delivering a little curl of golden glitter to Dipper’s nose, the pigment spiraling from the fibers and landing without her actually touching him. Bill whined dramatically, practically doing so right into Mabel’s shoulder.

“ _Hey,_ don’t be stingy with the glitter, kid. If I’m coming, I want some.” Mabel pushed him back with a wayward swipe of her elbow, though her lips did twitch up noticeably.

“Wait your turn and I’ll think about it.” Doing a decent job of pretending not to notice how Bill stuck his fingers in the assorted shades, Mabel scooted close and lifted one of the brushes to her brother’s cheek. Dipper remained comically still as she swapped between colors, barely breathing even as she switched to the other cheek. Mabel drew back a while later, a slow grin that’d never really dissipated to begin with stretching across her face. She didn’t say anything at first, just gazed at her handiwork approvingly. It didn’t take long for Dipper to get antsy, squirming in his chair under her stare. “What? You’re making me think you drew something on my face or-“ Mabel seemed to snap out of it, grabbing a small mirror and handing it over, watching with soft eyes as Dipper examined the flags on his cheeks. Dipper went to run his finger over the trans flag, only to have his wrist grabbed a hair’s breath from making contact.

“Don’t touch, you’re gonna mess it up!” Mabel set the palette aside, grabbing a bottle of setting spray and misting Dipper’s face as if attempting to drown a plant. Dipper just barely avoided sneezing in her face, coughing helplessly. The bisexual flag on his other cheek bled a little, but Mabel quickly swiped the extra pigment away, licking her thumb to smudge it off and dabbing it on her own face. Bill scrunched up his nose at the sight, miming the gesture in the air to Mabel’s own hair. Dipper just barely kept back snickers, consulting the mirror again and giving a tentative nod.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

It wasn’t long before Bill was watching Mabel do her own makeup with an unwavering stare of his own, not even blinking as he watched the older twin paint her own face. Having Bill’s attention wasn’t unlike being the favored plaything of a cat, if the cat was large, arguably humanoid and disorientingly attractive. More than used to ignoring Bill, Mabel didn’t acknowledge him until she’d polished off even the smallest of touches, going so far as to work much more slowly than usual just to antagonize him. As a general rule, Dipper tried not to add fuel to the fire, but he bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Bill raised his eyes to Dipper’s, a borderline whine leaving his lips. “This shindig is gonna be over by the time she looks at me.” Mabel snorted softly, eventually turning to him warily.

“Did you decide which ones you wanted?” She motioned to the printout under Bill’s hand. Dipper, knowing that Bill wasn’t intimately familiar with the concept, had had the foresight to give him a sheet of pride flags. Bill studied the sheet carefully before eventually motioning to Mabel’s own cheeks.

“Think the ones you’ve got on will fit just fine. There’s not a lot of words for these kinds of things back where I come from, but pan seems as good as any. I like the look of the gold, though… I’ve got a brand to keep up.” Mabel nodded, for once seeming unfazed. She paused upon dipping a thin eyeliner brush into the golden cream, though, tongue tracing the edge of her lips. Dipper recognized the gesture, tilting his head curiously as his sibling pondered her next words. When Mabel finally spoke, she seemed to be making an active effort to sound as gentle as possible.

“I don’t… want to sound like an asshole-“

“That’s a new one for you, isn’t it?”

Again, Mabel’s lips twitched just a little bit. “-but, um. I know you want to come, but I guess I’m just wondering _why_ , if your dimension never really called this different.” Bill went completely silent, a rare occurrence. He was quiet for so long that Mabel opened her mouth, on the verge of an apology; Bill held up a finger to interrupt her.

“You’re right. I barely know what you two are talking about- it’s hard to get my head around any of this mattering.” Mabel bristled, but Bill wasn’t done. His eyes moved to Dipper as he went on, slit eyes softening just a bit.

“…But it’s important to Pine Tree, and it’s important to you. I figure if I come along, I’ll learn _why._ ” Mabel waited for a few seconds, anticipating the usual catch or joke thrown in. When none came, she bit her lip before nodding decisively, thoroughly coating the brush with glitter and gesturing for him to close his eyes.

“This would look nice as eyeliner. And I think I’ve got something you can borrow.”

 _Good answer_ , Dipper thought in Bill’s direction. Seeing as Mabel didn’t seem imminently about to rip Bill to shreds, he finally found enough relief to turn his back on the two, starting to rifle through their chest of clothes. Bill smiled, one that lacked his usual demented humor, ducking his head to let Mabel start her work.

 _It’s the truth, you know. I don’t understand any of this, kid, but I want to._ Dipper didn’t answer, grateful for his turned back as his face flushed.

Mabel didn’t take long with Bill’s makeup, giving him the same spritz treatment before making her way to Dipper’s side. She nearly fell into the chest as she dug in the very bottom, coming up with a bowtie in the pansexual colors. Without looking, Mabel tossed it over her shoulder, hearing an approving whistle when Bill caught it. “Oh, you’re going to make me look _fancy._ I could get used to this.” Dipper turned around in time to catch his cackling partner tugging the bowtie on, unabashedly admiring himself in the floor-length mirror.

“You’re vain, Bill.” he called, unable to truly sound scornful. Bill winked in response, Dipper starting when he saw the glint of the gold above his eyelashes. “And, uh… right.” Bill practically preened in response, taking a few steps forward. Mabel groaned and stood up in a frantic attempt to keep the two on track, gently batting Bill’s hands away from her brother’s lower back (or, God forbid, potentially lower) before nudging Dipper’s side.

“C’mon, grab a shirt. We’re going to miss all the good stuff.” Dipper, who had yet to own any pride merchandise of his own, stared blankly at the stack of clothes before him. Most of Mabel’s clothes no longer fit him, but he’d found an option that didn’t make him look like he was trying far, far too hard. Still, he held up the tank top with a grimace, eying the rainbow dip-dye suspiciously.

“I found one, but, uh…” Upon being greeted with blank stares, Dipper swore under his breath and tugged the tank top over his head. Mabel was almost a full head taller than him, and so the shirt rode up on his stomach. Exasperated, he gestured to his bare skin before giving Bill and Mabel a hopeless look. “This is more of a- I don’t _know_ what, Mabes…” Mabel cheered in response, shrugging on her own brightly patterned sweater.

“It’s a crop top! It looks good on you, Dip.” she commented cheerfully, gesturing for him to spin around. Needless to say, Dipper didn’t comply, instead turning an impressive shade of red. Mabel pouted at him, batting her eyelashes at her twin. “C’mon, please? It looks nice, pinky promise.” Dipper looked to Bill for assistance, realizing a moment later that he was asking the wrong person when he noticed Bill’s hungry expression. Bill snapped to attention with a jolt, though he never lost the smirk.

“Personally, I’m failing to see the problem here.” he practically purred. Mabel, who was either oblivious or valiantly ignoring the suggestive implications of Bill’s tone, nodded eagerly, willing to take anyone’s testimonial in order to get her brother confident and out the door.

“See? He thinks so too, now c’monnn. I’ve got snacks, water, cas-“ Mabel shook the backpack experimentally, frowning when a metallic clunk came from inside. She peeked inside, amending her statement without so much as a double take. “-gold bars that I’m going to make Bill turn into actual money… we’re all set!”

Dipper turned to look at himself in the mirror, smoothing his hands over his sides. His eyes dropped to his own chest- or, more accurately, the lack of one. The colors on his cheeks were next, and he finally dared to touch them, smiling slowly as his fingers came away slightly tinted. Mabel had looked so _happy_ when she’d finished… proud, even.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he thought he could finally understand why everyone called it Pride.

The mirror’s image shifted as Bill came up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, leaning in to nibble his ear as delicately as someone with fangs could manage. Dipper’s answering shiver got a laugh out of him, Bill nuzzling against his neck a moment later. “Your sister looks like she’s going to burst a blood vessel if we don’t hurry. Come on.” Suddenly, it became much easier to tear himself from the spot with Bill’s hand in his.

\----

_Pines Family_

_Subject: Pride  
From: Stanford Pines  
You kids be safe. Please bring me back something subtle. _

_Subject: Pride  
From: Mabel Pines  
you’re gonna need to ask dipper for that then! i’m not letting you get off that easy :P_

_Subject: Pride  
From: Mabel Pines  
PLEASE HELP THEY WON’T STOP MAKING OUT.  
  
_

_Subject: Pride_  
_From: Stanley Pines_  
_Sounds like a whole hell of a lot of your problem._

**Author's Note:**

> Was really tempted to have Ford sign his texts. You can't tell me he wouldn't.


End file.
